His Cheeseburger (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "His Cheeseburger" from Madame Cleocatra. Cast: * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd Quotes: * Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Jerry, the part of the show where Jerry comes out and sings a silly song. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Just a moment! Wait! Stop talking! Excuse me, I have an announcement. Ahem. Because the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song, management has decided, to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one, based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around propriety. Thank you. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): So what are you saying? * Flik (A Bug's Life): I'm saying, that silly songs is cancelled, until further notice. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh yeah? Well then, how am I supposed to get out of this bear trap? * Flik (A Bug's Life): I'm sure you'll figure something out. * Narrator: And now it's time for Love Songs with Blu, the part of the show where Blu comes out and sings a love song. * Blu (Rio): He said to her, * Pooh: "I'd like a cheeseburger, and I might like a milkshake as well." * Blu (Rio): She said to him, * Voice: "I can't give you either." * Blu (Rio): And he said, * Pooh: "Isn't this Burger Bell?" * Blu (Rio): She said, * Voice: "Yes it is, but we're closed now. But we open tomorrow at ten." * Blu (Rio): He said, * Pooh: "I am extremely hungry! But I guess I can wait until then!" * Blu (Rio): 'Cause you're his cheeseburger! His yummy cheeseburger! He'll wait for yo-u! Yeah, he'll wait for yo-u! Oh, you are his cheeseburger! His tasty cheeseburger! He'll wait for yo-u! Oh, he will wait for you! * Blu (Rio): He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise. * (HeiHei crowing) * Blu (Rio): He may have dozed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny's: bacon and eggs for half price. * Blu (Rio): How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch. Cheeseburger, please do not get angry! * Chorus: (Don't get angry!) * Blu (Rio): He'll eat and be back here for lunch! 'Cause you're his cheeseburger! His precious cheeseburger! Be back for yo-u! He'll be back for yo-u! Won't be so long, cheeseburger! Oh, lovely cheeseburger! Be back for yo-u! Oh, he'll back for you! * Blu (Rio): 'Cause he loves you cheeseburger with all his heart! And there ain't nothing gonna tear you tw-o apart! And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese, he would get down on his hands and knees! To see if someone accidently dropped some cheese in the dirt! And he would wash it off for you! Wipe it off for you! Clean that dirty cheese off just for you! You are his cheeseburger! * Flik (A Bug's Life): I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut! * Narrator: This has been Love Songs with Blu. Tune in next time to hear Blu say... * Blu (Rio): I grew up in New Jersey. Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales Category:Musics-Spoofs